Fairy tail lucy and gray love story
by megank13
Summary: Members of Fairytail Gray and Lucy love story.
1. Where everything began

Lucy was at home and was writing in her diary...

_Dear Diary_

_That person ...was smiling at me again today ...but why do I feel this way? I dont understand it! Anyway It wont happen ...Hes on my team and ... he..he OHHHH HE'S SO AMAZING! NOOOO! I Cant do that I cant like him .Besides it wouldn't matter because he wouldn't go out with me I've never had a boyfriend...OHHHHH! WHY! WHY IS HE SO...SO..._

"Hmmmm" Lucy said with a smile on her Face then was whispering to herself "why is he s-" "who you talking bout Lucy?" "AHHHHHHH"Lucy said "Natsu! how long have you been here what did you see what did you hear " Lucy began rambling and Natsu and happy switched off to what she was saying after the first sentence or two "AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?" lucy said "hm? oh anyway lucy ..." .Lucy got dissheartened by Natsu completly ignoring her ...again "I found a quest we should do to help pay your rent!" Natsu said with a smile on his face lucy said to natsu "ok cool but can we talk about this tommorow when im not in my pyjama's?" "oh thats why you look so stupid!" happy said in a joke "hmph!" lucy said "ok ok ok we'll go talk tommorow ok?" natsu said whilst climbing out the window "USE THE D-" lucy decided half way through her sentence that there was no point in carrying on since natsu had already left lucy sighed "nastu..sometimes"

Juvia had heard everything that lucy had said ..."Juvia cant let that happen .Gray-Sama is Juvia's love!"...

Later that night Juvia went to potion making stall in town driven by jealousy of lucy "welcome pretty lady! my names Hans nice to meet you!" the potion maker said "Juvia would like a potion" Juvia said to him "a potion to make someone hate another...deeply" ."Im sure I can do that for you my lovely" Hans said

The following day Juvia poured the special potion into Grays water "surely juvia will get gray with _her _out of the way! "

Lucy was at her guild Fairytail and as usual there were fights and drinking contests going on she laughed wih Levy (her bestfriend) "I love this guild" Lucy said watching Natsu and Gray fight again.. not noticing Juvia

It got quite late and gray and natsu had turned there fight into a drinking contest gray won and had drunk alot considering "ok im gunna do it!.." lucy said quietly to herself as she walked over to where natsu and gray were sitting "Hey gr-" lucy was interupted by Gray who wasnt paying her any attention ,"oh ok"lucy said quietly to herself when Natsu came over "Lucy!" natsu said "...oh hi natsu..." lucy said "so about that quest tommorow-" natsu was interupted by gray "hahaha Lucy!?" "hmm?"natsu looked confused

"your planning on taking lucy on our quest!?"

"well yeah its f-"

gray laughed loudly and very rudely "not her!? of all people to take natsu her!?"

"lucy? I know shes not that strong but she deserves a fair shot right?" Natsu said with a smile on his face

..._he's talking like Im not even here..._lucy thought to herself

"she'll just hold us back .. get in our way someone as weak as her would just-"

Gray got interupted,this time by lucy who slapped him tears gathering up in her eyes "you ...you arrogant horrible person Gray!I dont want to go on that mission with you fighting with someone like you by my side would make me sick!"She ran off out of the guild crying

she said as she was running home "why could i like someone like that gray!I was a fool"

She got home sat on her bed and thought about what she had said to Gray playig it over and over in her head "maybe I was a bit mean..."

Gray went home quickly after that though he didn't seem to care about what had Juvia was hiding behind one of the beams after she'd watched what had happened "Juvia didn't mean to upset Lucy..."

Gray got home ..._Lucy...did I really make you cry? Lucy I.. _"AHH!" Gray felt a horrible pain in his stomach He was trying to fight the hatred inside of him "LUCY!" ...

The next day...

There was an attack by a pack of vulcans on a small group of kids from the town Lucy Heartfilia was on her way to her wizards guild when she saw it she ran over as quickly as she could "please lady they've got lacey!" she didn't answer the kid instead just gave the pack a look and said "looks like there's about 17 of them wouldn't you say"lucy winked at the boy and the boy smiled uncontrollably "now you and friends stand back!" lucy said,they did as she asked as lucy grabbed a key from her belt "gate of the maiden I open these! VIRGO!" lucy said .the kids looked at her in amazement and all whispered "wow!" "yes Princess?" virgo said to lucy "virgo will you help me fight these vulcans?" lucy asked "yes princess" and with that virgo was fighting lucy grapped her wip and went to virgo's aid .Lucy beat the 17 vulcans with ease and turned around to face the kids as lacey ran back to her friends she had a reassuring smile on her face "there you are I-" ,Suddenly loads more vulcans came to attack lucy ,Virgo had already gone back she started fighting when A vulcan swiped at the group of kids lucy stood in front of them and shouted "run!" the punch hit lucy and sent her flying ..._ there's too many of them what should I do... _Lucy thought to herself.

"LUCY!" Lucy heard a familiar voice calling after her "...gray?..." and then just before lucy was about to hit the wall gray grabbed her and said with a smirk on his face "Aren't you lucky I was passing by?" Lucy looked at him angrily gray laughed,gray changed his tone"rest a while here I'll deal with these lot , you did good ...lucy" Lucy smiled and took the oppurtinity to rest a started to fight off the last of the vulcans for Lucy. Lucy thought..._Gray you would do that for me after I... _A tear came to her eye ..._gray you... _

Gray defeated the last Vulcan .Lucy got up and ran to gray and gave him a hug tears running down her face .Gray hugged her back "lucy..."he gave a sigh of relief gray said "lucy im.."

lucy said stopping gray "Im sorry Gray I shouldn't have reacted like tha-" Gray kissed her Lucy's heart raced as he moved away from her bit her bottom lip with her arms still around gray"...Gray-" Gray kissed her again this time not moving away for longer,when he did she took her chance to speak "you have a terrible habit of interrupting don't you" gray and lucy laughed and gray said "Lucy yo-" Lucy kissed him this time and gray but his hands around lucy's waist "your forgiven ok" gray smiled he was so happy "only if i get to buy you icecream?" gray said "oh gray that sounds like a nice idea to me!" Gray grabbed her hand and took her to Mio's sundae paradise the best Ice cream shop in town to treat lucy to the biggest one there!


	2. Juvia found out

Gray and Lucy part 2

_It hadnt been long since Juvia's jealous plans had failed since then lucy and gray had moved on they never talked about what happened that night ._

"why never bring it up!?" Levy said in an argumentative tone "if it was me it would be playing on my mind"

Lucy replied in a quiet shy way "Of course it does,but what can I do Im really happy gray's my...boyfriend" when lucy said boyfriend her smile grew big and her cheeks became red "I dont want to ruin that"...

The next day Lucy and Gray decided to go out for dinner lucy asked gray about what happened in the guild "Gray .. why did you act like that?" gray looked upset with himself "I dont know lu but i'll try everything to to find out for you"Lucy smiled that was enough for her

Gray was talking to Erza and Natsu about what had happened "It was like it wasnt me who was saying those things ;I felt like ...I hated Lu" gray found it hard thinking of ever hating lucy, He got irritated and punched the table . natsu was thinking hard which was easy to tell by his face "Hmmm" natsu seemed to be in his own world trying to understand the cause of these events,Erza on the other hand seemed perfectly certain of what had happened"It's probably a magic of some kind..." erza said. Gray agreed with this idea while natsu wasnt even listening probably still thinking things over.

Juvia was listening in to what they were saying carefully "aiiii! Juvia thought they had forgotten about that!" Suddenly Juvia felt a hand on her shoulder .Juvia nearly screemed "oh its you...HOW MUCH OF THAT DID YOU HEAR!" Gajeel responded "maybe if you didnt talk to yourself you'd be ok" Juvia went red in the face gajeel said "I'll keep this to myself for now but I would advise owning up" Then he walked off in the opposite direction Juvia thought to herself _Gajeel...Juvia owes you thanks..._

Juvia gave a sigh of relief and walked home "Gajeel..thankyou"

As Natsu continues thinking Erza and Gray begin formulating a plan as they pass the local potion maker erza said "POTION! it could be a potion!" "hmmm? potion I hear what kind my dearest anything you want ill make it!" Hans (the potion maker) had overheard their conversation .erza thinking about her response before she said it said "I would like a potion to give someone hate for another"

"ahh now that one might be difficult...you see my last one of th-" Erza grabbed Hans and began to interagate him "who did you sell this potion to?!" hans became all jittery with his reply "well you see...we're ...not al aloud to give out that kind ..of information" Gray answered him this time "why not?"

hans said "erm well uhh ..." gray said to hans "your help would be much apperciated" hans gave a quick glance towards erza and decided to give over the information "ok erm I dont know the pretty lady's name and given it was queit dark I can be sure but I remember she had one of those fancy marks you have and erm ... i think she had purple hair...no no it was blue.. yes defininately blue " "GRAY GRAY IVE GOT IT!" natsu said "what natsu!"gray said "...ninja's!" natsu said happy agreed with Natsu but gray and Erza looked dissheartened "hmm..." Erza seemed to have worked it out and so had Gray .

Gray, Erza ,Happy and Natsu went to fairytail and immediately and approached Juvia and began accusing her she looked upset and guilty "so! was it you Juvia?" Erza said Juvia replied "Juvia i-" Gajeel stood infront of Juvia and said "Juvia meant no harm now leave her alone" natsu replied "But if she's guilty then-" " Shut up Natsu!" Gajeel shouted "natsu challenged Gajeel to a fight and they began running around throwing punches Gray and Erza laughed ,Juvia looked suprised she said "Juvia is sorry.." "Gray and lucy said to her "forgiven" with smiles on there faces.

Juvia and Lucy had become good friends and lucy and gray had plans to live together


End file.
